


Старина Холод

by Katrinos



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Age Difference, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Overhearing Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: Пять раз, когда всем казалось, что Лен стареет, и один раз, когда они жестоко ошиблись.





	Старина Холод

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161400) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Большое спасибо за беттинг прекрасной Luchenza)))

1\. Очки для чтения.

Лен любил читать. Это отличный способ провести время, если нужно залечь на дно в конспиративной квартире или на космическом корабле, путешествующем во времени. И было особенно приятно влезть в личную библиотеку Рипа и найти в ней потрясающие книги, затерянные в истории из-за удручающего состояния книгопечатного производства той поры и легкости, с которой уничтожались работы прошлого.

Сейчас он читал утерянное сочинение «О природе» философа Анаксимандра, и оно оказалось поистине захватывающим. Ранние теории эволюции, по мнению Лена, были весьма интересны. 

– Ого, что это на тебе, Холод?!

…Или, по крайней мере, он находил их интересными, когда никто не мешал ему читать.

Лен взглянул на Джекса, приподняв бровь. 

– Очки для чтения. Люди надевают их, когда читают. Полагаю, ты знаешь, как читать, да? – спросил он, и Джекс недобро прищурился. 

– Знаешь что, Снарт... – пробормотал он, но замолчал, стоило появиться остальным членам команды. Лен мысленно пожелал им вернуться к тому, чем они там занимались до этого. Он занял мостик для себя, и ему здесь нравилось. Гораздо больше места, чем в его каюте.

– Чем Снарт занят? – спросила Сара и, подойдя, перегнулась через спинку его стула. – О, это греческий. 

Лен взглянул на Сару, ожидая, когда до нее дойдет. Она с удивлением посмотрела на него. 

– Ты знаешь греческий?

– Древнегреческий, да, – поправил он, возвращаясь к книге. – Это работа Анаксимандра. Очень увлекательно. Гидеон ещё сказала, что у нее есть доступ к более древним трудам, и она может прислать мне файл. 

Штайн, который всегда становился взволнованным, когда дело касалось чего-нибудь научного, тут же оживился.

– О? Вы сказали «Анаксимандр»? Знаете, естественные науки, конечно, не моя область, но мы все, в том числе и я, удивлены, что вы, мистер Снарт, читаете размышления древних философов об эволюции. 

Мик пожал плечами и плюхнулся на одно из кресел. 

– Снарт всегда был ботаником, – пробормотал он, и Лен сверкнул глазами в его сторону. – Зачем тебе очки? – спросил Мик, странно глядя на него. – Раньше ты их не носил. 

Лен раздраженно вздохнул.

– Когда мы впервые встретились, мне было четырнадцать, Мик. Тридцать лет многое меняют, – сказал он, и Рэй едва слышно засмеялся.

Штейн же охнул. 

– Что ж, это естественно, что у мужчин в определенный возраст… и у женщин, полагаю... ухудшается зрение. Я же всегда был близоруким, поэтому всю жизнь ношу очки.

Сара усмехнулась, обходя стул Снарта. 

– Никогда раньше об этом не задумывалась, но ты и Штайн самые старые на корабле, так? – спросила она, и Лен оскорбился.

– Мик на год старше меня, – проворчал он.

– Да, но Мика с трудом можно назвать человеком, – заметил Джекс, и Рори зарычал на него. Лен усмехнулся тому, как Джекс медленно попятился за Кендру и Рэймонда. 

Кендра ободряюще ему улыбнулась. 

– Не слушай их, ты отлично выглядишь для сорока лет!

– Мне почти сорок пять, – резко сказал он, кинув на нее взгляд поверх очков. – И я знаю, что хорошо выгляжу, – он ухмыльнулся и поправил очки. – Мой двадцатишестилетний парень выбрал мне эту оправу, так что, думаю, я неплохо сохранился.

– Да ладно! – не поверил Джексон. – Не может быть, чтобы у Снарта вообще были отношения, а тем более с таким молоденьким мальчиком.

Кендра поморщилась. 

– Моему отцу сорок пять, и я родилась в девяностых, так что он где-то моего возраста. 

– Ага, – кивнул Лен и криво улыбнулся, посмотрев на Джекса. – И не называй его так. Не моя вина, что он младше меня. – Он покачал головой. – Не то чтобы я искал парня с ударением на слове «мальчик».

Рэй взглянул на Мика, указав пальцем на Лена. 

– Так Капитан Умник правда с кем-то встречается? – спросил он, но Мик пожал плечами. 

– Откуда мне знать? Я только стреляю туда, куда он мне разрешает, и в другое время почти не обращаю на него внимания. Они с сестрой слишком болтливы, чтобы их еще и слушать, – сказал он, и Лен без слов послал его, поправив очки на носу движением среднего пальца.

– Гидеон... – Лен прочистил горло, – можешь подтвердить этим идиотам, что в две тысячи шестнадцатом у меня действительно есть парень, чтобы они, наконец, отстали?

И голос Гидеона отчетливо произнес: 

– Записи показывают, что Леонард Снарт состоит в романтических отношениях с Барри Ал...

Лен резко выпрямился. 

– Достаточно, Гидеон! – крикнул он, но было уже поздно.

Очевидно, большинство присутствующих знали, кем был Флэш на самом деле. 

– Барри?! Разве вы не враги?! – ахнула Кендра. 

– Кто такой Барри и почему он чей-то враг? – нахмурилась Сара. 

Рэй несколько раз просто открывал и закрывал рот. 

– Я… он… супергерой?!

Мик мгновенно повернулся к нему. 

– Подожди, они что, говорят о...

– Барри Аллен – это Флэш! – объяснил Джекс Саре, которая тут же присвистнула, показав Снарту два больших пальца. 

Лен разозлился. 

– Я пытался избежать всеобщей огласки! Ну спасибо, Гидеон! – крикнул он, но та не ответила. 

 

2\. Похмелье.

Лен проснулся, чувствуя себя так, будто по его черепу промаршировал военный оркестр. Он перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь заглушить боль, но вдруг услышал какой-то непонятный шум и решил, что стоит пойти проверить. Просто на всякий случай, как бы плохо он при этом себя ни чувствовал из-за похмелья. Целым подвигом было натянуть ботинки, не распрощавшись с содержимым желудка. Наклоняться при тошноте – не самое удачное решение.

Когда он наконец вышел на мостик, то порадовался, что все же успел почистить зубы: по-видимому, они приземлились, чтобы взять на борт еще одного пассажира. 

– Барри? – спросил он в замешательстве. 

Барри, болтающий с Рипом и остальной командой, за исключением Мика и Штейна, обернулся, и яркая улыбка озарила его лицо. 

– Ле… – он запнулся. – Снар… э-э, Холод, – кивком поздоровался он, пытаясь прозвучать непринужденно, но явно не преуспев в этом. 

Лен усмехнулся и закатил глаза. 

– Они знают, Барри, – сказал он, отчего Барри на пару мгновений растерялся, но тут же оживился и подошел к нему.

– Ленни, – ласково проговорил он, обнимая его за шею.

И Лен ощутил себя на мгновение так, будто похмелье прошло, и, сжав талию Барри, он притянул его ближе.

– Привет, Скарлет, – мягко сказал Лен, вжимаясь лицом в его шею. 

Барри немного отстранился, чтобы сдержанно, но нежно поцеловать Лена. 

– Боже, как же мне этого не хватало, – вздохнул Барри, склонив голову, чтобы прижаться ко лбу Лена своим. А потом посмотрел в глаза и слегка нахмурился. – Хреново выглядишь, – заметил он, и Лен невольно усмехнулся, закатив глаза. 

– Любовь так и сквозит в каждом слове, Красный, – протянул он, и Барри покраснел. 

– Я… Я просто имел в виду, что ты выглядишь так, словно у тебя была бурная ночь, вот и все. – Он отступил на шаг назад, потирая затылок. – Я правда скучал по тебе, – быстро проговорил он, меняя тему, и Лен приподнял бровь. 

– И как давно я уехал? – спросил он, и Барри нахмурился, а его большие зеленые глаза округлились.

– Лен, это было две недели назад, – серьезно сказал он. 

Хмыкнув, Лен снова потянул Барри в свои объятия и пристально посмотрел на него.

– Красный, для меня прошел месяц, не обижайся, – вздохнул он, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Барри и вглядываясь в его лицо. – Я не говорил с тобой намного дольше, целый месяц. 

– Отстойно, – согласился Барри.

Тут Лен заметил, что остальные бесцеремонно наблюдали за ними, и рассердился. 

– Действительно отстойно то, что я тут с командой любопытных идиотов, – крикнул он им, но никто, кроме Кендры, не выглядел пристыженным. Он поморщился от собственного громкого голоса и склонил голову, положив ее на плечо Барри. – Блядь.

– Похмелье, да? – спросил Барри, проводя рукой по коротко стриженным волосам.

– У меня никогда не было похмелья, – пожаловался Лен. – Чертов возраст. 

Барри ему улыбнулся. 

– Ну, я не могу даже напиться, так что не жалуйся. 

– Прямо сейчас я бы поменялся с тобой местами, – сказал Лен, отстранившись от Барри, который вслед за Леном повернулся к остальной команде. – Эй, Рип, почему Барри здесь? 

Рип поднял глаза к потолку. 

– Потому что нынешняя миссия требует определенных навыков, которых у нас нет. А у мистера Аллена уже есть опыт путешествия во времени… как бы опасно это ни было… – добавил он, и Барри смущенно опустил голову. – А также способности, которые нам нужны, поэтому я посетил две тысячи шестнадцатый и завербовал Барри на короткое время. – Он посмотрел на них двоих. – Когда я узнал о нашем… затруднении, – сказал он неловко, – то подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы он присоединился к нам в этом деле. 

Лен медленно моргнул. 

– Ты уговорил Флэша на путешествие во времени? Разве это… не рискованно? Если он исчезнет, то это скажется на временной линии, так ведь? 

Барри нахмурился.

– Но разве вы не рискуете тоже? – удивился он, и Лен одарил его кривой улыбкой.

– Нас выбрали, потому что мы незначительны для истории, Красный. Если мы все умрем, почти ничего не изменится во временной линии, – объяснил он и сверкнул глазами в сторону Рипа, который нахмурился в замешательстве. Рип же не знал Барри так хорошо, как Лен. 

Конечно же нет. 

– Незначительны?! – Барри повернулся к Хантеру, его щеки пылали от гнева. – Каждый человек важен, и ни одна великая цель не стоит того, чтобы люди ради нее становились расходным материалом! О мой бог… то есть… вы просто…

Лен немного скривился от громкого голоса Барри, а потом похлопал его по бедру.

– Он твой, Скарлет. А я спать, – сказал он, усмехаясь над ошарашенным выражением на лице Рипа Хантера, и спокойно отправился обратно в свою каюту, оставив Барри с его обвинительной речью о важности каждого во вселенной и о ценности человеческой жизни. 

 

3\. Боль в суставах.

Лен зашипел, откинувшись на подушки и положив пакеты со льдом на колени. 

– Мистер Снарт, вам звонок от Барри Аллена, – словно из ниоткуда проговорила Гидеон, и Лен оглянулся.

– Звонок, хм? Когда успели сделать это обновление? – спросил он, но не получил ответа. – Конечно, включай.

– Вызов принят, – объявила Гидеон, и Лен, схватив очки для чтения и книгу, уселся как можно удобнее.

– Привет, Лен, – внезапно раздался голос Барри в каюте. 

Лен немного расслабился: этот голос успокаивал.

– Здравствуй, Скарлет, – ответил он, закрыв глаза, чтобы можно было представить, будто Барри находится в комнате рядом с ним. – Как ты смог обмануть ДеЛориан Рипа, чтобы поговорить со мной? 

– Да ладно, это больше смахивает на Энтерпрайз, – возразил Барри. – И я просто попросил Гидеон принять звонок. 

Лен усмехнулся. 

– Ты просто попросил корабль с искусственным интеллектом, чтобы он разрешил тебе поговорить со мной? – Барри притих на секунду, и Лен заинтересованно хмыкнул. – Барри?

– Ладно, возможно, мне не стоило этого знать, но в будущем я создам первую Гидеон, – взволнованно сказал Барри. – Не эту, конечно, но через несколько лет я изобрету искусственный интеллект, и ученые будут от него отталкиваться. Получается, что я вроде как Алан Тьюринг для Гидеон, – объяснил он. – Так что да, я ей нравлюсь. 

Лен ухмыльнулся про себя. 

– Барри Аллен – гений, – сказал он нежно. – Звучит намного лучше, чем Барри Аллен – супергерой. Плохие парни могут встречаться с умниками, но ты только что выбил меня из колеи, Красный.

Барри в ответ на это рассмеялся, и Лен расслабился еще больше, слушая его теплый приятный смех. 

– Хорошо, что я всего лишь криминалист: ведь копы не могут встречаться с грабителями. Это рушило бы все правила нашей притворной игры. – Тут Лен негромко зашипел, двинувшись на сидении, и Барри забеспокоился: – Что с тобой? Ты ранен?

– Просто боль в коленях, – вздохнул Лен. – Вчера было слишком много беготни и тяжелой работы. Я уже не так молод, как некоторые здесь, – растягивая слова, произнес он.

– Тогда не забудь приложить лед. И на самом деле это не признак старения, – одновременно и возразил, и проявил заботу Барри. – У всех порой болят колени. 

Лен хмыкнул.

– У тебя они болят, потому что ты бегаешь по зданиям, – упрекнул он Барри. – Но неважно, лучше попробуй догадаться, что я сейчас читаю, – самодовольно сказал он.

– И что же? – спросил Барри, и Лен усмехнулся.

– Потерянную работу Плиния Старшего на латыни, – ответил он, и Барри ахнул.

– Везет же! – простонал он. – Боже, ты словно в сбывшейся мечте ботаника, Ленни. Так нечестно. Я больший ботаник, чем ты!

Лен ухмыльнулся. 

– Что ж, я не супергерой, который обязан всегда спасать положение, я просто краду всякую хрень и называю это спасением своего материального положения. – Он откинулся назад, скрестив руки за головой. – Кстати говоря, ты никогда не догадаешься, что я недавно украл.

– Лен, пожалуйста, скажи, что кража была одобрена Рипом Хантером, – заволновался Барри.

– Так и было, клянусь, – ответил Лен, прикусив губу. – Скажем так, теперь я точно знаю, кем на самом деле был Ди Би Купер, – протянул он, и Барри охнул. 

– Не может быть! – выпалил он. – О господи, Лен, ты правда… подожди, так вот что случилось с твоими коленями? – вдруг спросил он. – Черт побери, Лен, тебе почти сорок пять, и ты не знаешь, как прыгать с парашютом. Конечно, твои колени болят! Тебе повезло, что ты не сломал ноги! 

Снарт рассмеялся. 

– Барри, я только что сказал тебе, что твой бойфренд Ди Би Купер, а ты беспокоишься о моих коленях?

– Конечно! Мне совсем не нравится, когда у тебя что-нибудь болит, – заявил Барри, и Лен закатил глаза, но ничего не мог поделать с разливающимся теплом внутри груди. Большую часть жизни никто не беспокоился о нем, пока его самочувствие не мешало работе. Даже Лиза не слишком переживала, потому что, к сожалению, знала, что он очень хорошо умел справляться с болью. 

– Ты прелесть, Скарлет, – поддразнил он, на что Барри фыркнул. – Но да, у Вандала Сэвиджа был свой человек на борту, который оказался пилотом, и он забаррикадировался в кабине, поэтому мне с Сарой пришлось прыгать, и мы решили забрать деньги с собой. Раз Купер легенда, я не мог облажаться. Одна из лучших историй для нас, воров. Настоящий герой среди плохих парней, – сказал он с усмешкой. – И это я.

Барри рассмеялся. 

– Ладно, признаю, это весьма впечатляюще.

– О да, даже если теперь я расплачиваюсь за свою выходку, – согласился Лен, взглянув на пакеты со льдом. – Как только закончу с этой ледяной частью, найду Мика и разрешу ему поджечь меня для разогрева. Кому нужны колени, если они больше не хотят нормально работать? – пошутил он, но Барри застонал.

– Даже не думай шутить про это, потому что, зная Мика, он с радостью тебя поджарит! 

Лен лишь улыбался, слушая голос Барри, предупреждающий о пиромании Мика, и не обращал внимания на боль в коленях: его занимало то, что было сейчас гораздо важнее этой мелочи. 

 

4\. Лишний вес. 

Приятно побыть дома... пусть даже всего неделю, пока Рипу снова не пришлось собрать команду для охоты на Сэвиджа. Лен удивил Барри, когда вломился в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс и следовал за Циско по пятам до тех пор, пока Барри наконец не появился. Однако Циско, в отличие от Лена, не нашел это забавным: Лен стал практически его тенью, а Циско этого так и не заметил. Барри немного рассердился, но был слишком рад встрече с Леном, чтобы действительно сильно злиться. 

Лен провел первые несколько дней, отсыпаясь в кровати Барри в доме Джо (и Барри не очень нравилось, что Лен ночевал там, так как Джо до сих пор не было известно об их отношениях), пока Барри был на работе и занимался делами Флэша. После того, как Лен достаточно отлежался на кровати, наверное, королевских размеров по сравнению с его койкой в каюте, он провел несколько дней с Лизой. И спонтанно спланировал музейную кражу вместе с ней и Миком, просто чтобы вступить в драку с Флэшем у всех на виду. 

Он успел смыться, пусть Барри потом и заставил его вернуть украденное (то, про которое знал; но Мик и Лиза взяли парочку небольших ваз стоимостью в несколько тысяч, и Лен не отдал их Барри), а остаток вечера после их враждебных обжиманий на публику Лен провел на диване с Барри, смотря фильмы о полицейских, только чтобы свести его с ума. Барри воодушевленно доказывал, как неправильны и недостоверны эти ТВ-шоу, а Лену нравилось наблюдать за ним, когда он был действительно чем-то увлечен. Барри вкладывал душу во все, что делал, и это совершенно очаровывало. 

Правда, Лен любил поспорить с Барри, и тогда все заканчивалось жаркими обсуждениями, которые приводили к не менее жаркому сексу прямо на диване. 

Когда Лен вышел из душа, то обнаружил Барри за кухонным столом с ведерком мороженого. Лен закатил глаза. 

– Тебе надо есть даже после секса? – спросил он, и Барри непринужденно пожал плечами. 

– Это все мой метаболизм, – рассеянно ответил он и предложил ведерко Лену, который снова поднял глаза к потолку и достал бутылку воды из холодильника. – Точно не хочешь? – уточнил Барри. – Твое любимое.

Лен хмыкнул. 

– Если я это съем, то еще до утра наберу полтора килограмма. 

Барри нахмурился. 

– Лен, ты можешь съесть мороженое, – сказал он, но Лен, выпрямившись, указал на свой голый торс. 

– Ты это видишь? Я располнел, летая во времени и пространстве вместо того, чтобы удирать от копов. – Он взглянул на стройное и подтянутое тело Барри. – В сравнении это намного заметнее.

Барри поднялся и подошел к нему. 

– Ты не толстый, – сказал он, оттеснив Лена к столешнице. Он заскользил ладонями по бедрам Лена, и тот с любопытством на него посмотрел. Барри осматривал его тело, обводя пальцами шрамы. А ведь Лен никому не позволял видеть себя без рубашки, даже Лизе, но по какой-то причине он был не против ходить полуголым при Барри. Он не стеснялся Барри, потому что тот знал истории возникновения большинства старых шрамов и никогда бы не стал осуждать или жалеть его. 

Лен тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя, как пальцы Барри изучают его бока. 

– Твои руки сейчас прямо на моих складках, так что сам видишь, что я набрал вес, Красный, – произнес он с укором, но Барри покачал головой. 

– Может быть, ты где-то и стал мягче, но я... ох... – Барри покраснел, глядя на чужое тело. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, потом облизал ее и прочистил горло. – Но мне даже нравится. Твои руки и грудь все еще мускулистые, и у тебя до сих пор кубики на животе, просто они больше не твердые, как гранит, а немного мягкие. Это даже возбуждает. 

– Ох, Скарлет, ты такой льстец, – дразняще протянул Лен, и Барри взглянул на него, а его щеки тут же окрасились румянцем. Лен обнял Барри за плечи. – У тебя слабость к тем, кто постарше, признай это. Готов поспорить, ты думаешь, что седые волосы тоже сексуальны, да? – Барри покраснел еще сильнее, и Лен ухмыльнулся. – С ума сойти. 

– Заткнись, – застонал Барри, роняя голову на его плечо. – Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, просто это действительно возбуждающе, ясно? Ты очень горяч. И женщины около сорока отчего-то тоже кажутся сексуальнее, не осуждай! – воскликнул он, защищаясь. 

Лен покачал головой, но поцеловал Барри в волосы. 

– Не-а, Скарлет, не могу тебя осуждать. Я вообще не должен думать о том, как ты сексуален, малыш. Мне стоило бы видеть в тебе мальчишку. Но даже если мне и нравится дразнить тебя и называть «малышом», ты определенно остаешься мужчиной в моих глазах. 

– Конечно ты считаешь меня «мужчиной», ведь ты точно держал мои «мужские» части в своем рту час назад, – подколол его Барри, и Лен, закатив глаза, хлопнул его по заднице. – Ой! – вскрикнул Барри, отскочив. – Ну спасибо тебе огромное, больно же, – недовольно сказал он, потирая место удара. – Что, твои колени болят после того, как ты на них постоял, старик? – проворчал он, и Лен опасно прищурился. 

– Ну я до тебя доберусь, Барри, – предупредил он, и Барри, пискнув, бросился наутек, но Лен ухитрился его схватить. 

– НЕТ! Ты знаешь, что я боюсь щекотки, Лен, это не смешно... АЙ! – Барри перешел на суперскорость, и Лену только оставалось наблюдать, как тот молнией носится вокруг, и пытаться предугадать его передвижения, чтобы поймать и защекотать, пока Барри снова бы не убежал.

Они полчаса играли в догонялки, и к тому времени, как закончили, колени Лена разболелись. Но оно того стоило, когда он повалил Барри на диван, и они лежали там, лениво целуясь, пока усталость не взяла свое, и оставалось только отправиться спать. 

Лен знал, что становится чувствительным с возрастом, но в эту квартиру он никого не приводил, кроме Барри, и ему нравилось думать, что здесь – их постель. До странного утешительным было понимание того, что даже в постели у Барри не возникло никаких проблем с телом Лена: Барри обвил руками его талию со всеми этими складками на боках, а потом прижался к груди, засыпая.

5\. Изжога

Лен наблюдал с большой завистью, как все члены команды моложе сорока (и Мик) уничтожали то, что якобы было «лучшей пиццей в мире». Он думал, они пошутили, сказав, что взяли выходной от путешествий во времени ради поиска лучшей пиццерии в мире и купили все, что смогли. Лен съел два куска, и пицца была действительно потрясающей, но он знал свой предел. Он выучил этот урок еще в те многочисленные разы, когда пытался не отставать от Барри. И поэтому довольно точно знал, сколько пиццы с соусом может себе позволить, прежде чем пожалеет о каждом принятом решении в тот день. 

– Что с тобой, Снарт? – спросила Сара, начиная уже шестой кусок. – Ты заболел?

Тоскливо взглянув на пиццу, Лен вздохнул. 

– Вроде того.

– Если ты сейчас скажешь, что не любишь пиццу, мы выбросим тебя за борт, – пошутил Рэймонд, а Лен покачал головой. 

– О нет, я люблю пиццу, она превосходна, – он закатил глаза. – Будьте уверены, половина еды у меня дома – это пицца, потому что моя сестра уверена, будто она спец по ней. И готовит слишком много пиццы для Мика, но сама к ней не притрагивается: считает, что хлеб вреден. 

Кендра хихикнула. 

– Хлеб вреден, – повторила она, засунув сразу половину куска в рот. – Посто не обощай вимания, – проговорила она с набитым ртом, и Джекс уставился на нее. 

– Ты отвратительна, – сказал он, на что Кедра лишь пожала плечами. 

Штайн, который сидел рядом, потягивая газировку, усмехнулся. 

– Однажды с вами это тоже случится. В определенном возрасте пицца со всеми ее жирами просто испортит вам день.

– Знаете, Штайн, я достаточно молод, чтобы быть вашим сыном, даже если могу быть и отцом парочке из них, – проговорил Лен, внимательно посмотрев в его сторону. – Прекращайте сравнивать меня с собой. Мне до вас еще лет двадцать, спасибо.

Сара прыснула. 

– Ох, Лен, неужели у тебя изжога? – подколола она, и он сузил глаза. Сара же подмигнула. – Сначала похмелье, сейчас изжога. Твои сорок звучат довольно хреново, честно говоря.

– Да-да-да, – пробормотал он, скрестив руки на груди и смотря на пиццу. – К черту, – все же решил он, потянувшись за новым куском. – Гидеон мне потом поможет… даст таблеток, что-ли. Я не собираюсь быть высмеянным кучкой непослушных детишек родом из нулевых, – сказал он и ухмыльнулся, когда Джексон с Кендрой театрально застонали и начали возмущаться. 

Он сильно пожалел о четырех съеденных кусках пиццы, когда добирался до медотсека. Там Лен нехотя признался Гидеону, что ему просто необходимо хоть какое-нибудь лекарство, пока его внутренности не выжгли дыру в нем, а остальные не решили, что Мик выстрелил в него, когда никто не видел. 

 

+1 Секс 

Каждый на Волнолете симпатизировал Барри. Он был веселым, очень умным и к тому же хорошим союзником. Пожалуй, он нравился всем. Даже Мик нехотя восхищался парнем, особенно после того, как выяснилось, что он и Снарт секретно встречались, но до сих пор играли врагов на публике. И ограбления доставляли больше удовольствия благодаря осознанию того, что так они были настоящим испытанием. Сара едва знала Барри, но уже поняла, что он во многом похож на Фелисити, такой же милый гик, а она обожала Фелисити. Рип в самом деле оценил его помощь и считал за счастье, что Барри был на их стороне.

Так что, когда он понадобился им снова, Рип, не колеблясь, предложил ему место на корабле на несколько дней их миссии, пообещав вернуть Барри прямо туда, откуда его забрали, и заверив, что его отсутствия даже не заметят. Все были рады снова видеть его в команде. И в отличие от последней миссии с участием Барри, которая длилась только полдня, в этот раз у него еще и свободное время появилось.

…И никто даже не мог себе представить, как он будет проводить это свободное время. Или, точнее, с кем. 

Рэй зашел на мостик с утра пораньше – или около того – и обнаружил остальную часть команды уже там. Он зевнул, махнув рукой в сторону коридора. 

– Привет, что за странный мерный стук? Ночью я решил, что это просто тепловые амортизаторы охлаждались, но он не прекращается, – проговорил Рэй. – Нам нужно что-нибудь починить перед следующим прыжком?

Он оглядел команду и нахмурился, увидев угрюмые выражения на их лицах. Кендра красноречиво посмотрела на него. 

– Это не корабль. 

– Нам не нужен ремонт, нам нужен транквилизатор-распылитель, – объяснил сидящий за столом Джекс приглушенным голосом, так как его голова лежала на скрещенных руках. 

– Вы очень крепко спите, мистер Палмер, – хмыкнул Рип, выглядя чрезвычайно усталым впервые за их путешествие. 

Штайн неловко прокашлялся. 

– Судя по всему, эм, долгие дни вдали друг от друга сделали наших друзей немного... хм, влюбленными...

– Снарт и Барри всю ночь трахались, как кролики, – прямо сказала Сара, отсалютовав своим кофе. – Это уже четвертый заход за последние двенадцать часов. Удивительно, как у них члены еще не отвалились.

– Фу, – скривилась Кендра, но Сара только пожала плечами. 

Рэй заторможено моргнул. 

– Подождите… Вы серьезно? – Он повернулся к коридору, и его глаза округлились, когда стук зазвучал быстрее. – Подождите, разве вы слышите… – И прежде чем он смог закончить свой вопрос, слабые, но отчетливо различимые отголоски криков «Да, Лен, Ленни, ДА!» и «Блять, Скарлет, так хорошо» слышались на мостике. Чуть не свернув шею, он быстро взглянул на остальных и увидел, как Кендра закрыла уши, Джекс все еще лежал головой на скрещенных руках, Рип брезгливо разглядывал потолок, Штайн смотрел куда угодно, но ни на одного из них, а Сара приподняла бровь с восхищенной ухмылкой. Только Мик, который сидел в стороне и чистил свое оружие, казалось, вообще не обращал внимания ни на что, даже на весьма отчетливо слышимое «сильнее», «да» и «еще», доносившееся из каюты. 

– Ладно, – быстро проговорил Рэй. – Если я услышу, как они кончат, то точно себя убью. Может, включить что-нибудь громкое чтобы их заглушить?! – спросил он.

– Мы уже пробовали, – сказал Рип без эмоций. – Cудя по всему, они и так стараются быть тихими, но из-за играющей музыки в каюте перестают даже прилагать усилия. 

– Фу, о боже, – скривился Рэй.

Они пытались просто беседовать, но стало слишком сложно продолжать беседу, когда, говоря словами Штайна, «влюбленные» звуки из коридора сделались совсем уж непристойными, с добавлением «обожаю твой член» и «ты такой чертовски узкий», а еще другими словами в том же духе, которые они уже слышали. Таких, как «я сейчас кончу» и «трахни меня».

Когда слишком громкие звуки секса – за последние сорок минут, отчего даже Рэй был в курсе происходящего, черт побери – превратились просто в гортанные стоны и звучные шлепки, Джекс, не выдержав, повернулся к Мику. 

– Ну же, мужик, тебя это что, не напрягает? Ты чего весь такой спокойный и собранный! 

Мик пожал плечами. 

– Лиза даже хуже. Она и я обычно держимся вместе всякий раз, когда Снарт на несколько месяцев уходит проворачивать дела самостоятельно. – Он снова погладил ствол пушки, рассматривая царапины. – Я привык. 

Сара просто захихикала над испуганным выражением на лице Джекса. 

– Черт побери, я ревную. Хотела бы я запрыгнуть на поезд Капитана Холода прежде, чем он завел себе парня, если уж он так хорош в постели. 

– Сара! – неверяще воскликнула Кендра, а Сара закатила глаза. 

– О, да ладно тебе! Когда в последний раз парень заставлял тебя издавать звуки, какие слышишь от этих двоих? – прямо спросила она, и Кендра, покраснев, быстро отвернулась. 

Вдруг раздался очень громкий гортанный стон и пронзительный крик, а потом, как по волшебству, все стихло.

– Уверен, это новый рекорд. – Рэй покачал головой, поморщившись. 

– Я все еще пытаюсь понять, почему у Барри нет рефрактерного периода, судя по тому, что слышала всю ночь за соседней стенкой. Это какая-то суперсила, – сказала Сара, пошло подмигнув и, похоже, заставив Кендру покраснеть еще больше.

Вскоре после того, как они наконец обговорили планы, и когда ничего больше их не отвлекало, Рэй вдруг тихо засмеялся. Остальные посмотрели на него, и он опустил голову. 

– Привет, парни! – Они повернулись к входящему на мостик Барри, явно только что из душа, и Снарту, идущему за ним. Рэй засмеялся снова, и Барри склонил голову, взглянув на него. – Что смешного?

– Да, Рэй, что смешного? – спросила Кендра, опасно прищурившись в его сторону.

Рэй не мог остановиться, поэтому начал хохотать еще сильнее, хотя и выглядел при этом смущенным. 

– Я тут подумал, – проговорил он, покачав головой, – мы… мы всегда шутили над возрастом Снарта, но я совершенно уверен, что ни один человек на этом корабле не смог бы устроить четыре раунда громкого секса за одну ночь без помощи наркотиков, – сказал он, чуть ли не пополам согнувшись от смеха. – О боже, вы такие громкие!

Глаза Барри округлились, и он весь покраснел. 

– Ох, я… Эм, мы... это... эм... – Барри почесал затылок. – Э-э, мы старались быть тихими? – произнес он так, что было больше похоже на вопрос, чем на утверждение.

Рип скривился. 

– Когда мы заставили Гидеон включить музыку, оказалось, что да.

– Боже, мне так жаль, – быстро проговорил Барри, прикрыв ладонями рот. – Я... ох, это хуже, чем в тот раз, когда Джо застал меня, пока я дрочил в семнадцать... О БОЖЕ, я сказал это вслух! – воскликнул он, теперь закрыв глаза руками. – Просто он не был дома около месяца и... нет, это… это оправдания... Черт, я лучше пойду... пойду лучше… – Он махнул куда-то за свое плечо. – Пойду проверю костюм и оборудование, пока! – сказал он, молниеносно исчезнув – в буквальном смысле слова. 

Лен не спеша подошел к кофеварке, налил себе кружку, пока все выжидающе смотрели на него. Все еще не произнося ни слова, он сел за стол и откинулся на спинку стула, потягивая кофе. Когда Лен взглянул на них поверх края кружки, Сара ухмыльнулась. 

– Ну? Что скажешь в свое оправдание?

Лен приподнял бровь, а после, опустив кружку, самодовольно им улыбнулся, и они все тут же пожалели о вопросе Сары. 

– Что? Вы думаете, я буду извиняться за то, что хорош в постели? – спросил он с самодовольством в голосе. – У некоторых парней моего возраста даже не встает, а я заставил супергероя за ночь семнадцать раз кончить. Я знал, черт побери, что все нас слышали, но мне было похуй, – подмигнул он. – И впереди еще три ночи, пока Барри не вернется домой, после чего я не увижу его еще месяц. Так что советую или потратиться на беруши, или просто расслабиться и наслаждаться шоу. 

Он встал из-за стола с коварной улыбкой и, пока они все смотрели на него – некоторые потрясенно, а кто-то явно был не в восторге, – направился в сторону коридора, прижимая кружку к груди.

– Пойду посмотрю, не нужна ли Барри помощь с костюмом, – практически промурлыкал он.

Заворачивая за угол, он услышал как кто-то – и он был точно уверен, что это Штайн – пробормотал: «О боже, только не снова», – но сдержал желание засмеяться, уходя.


End file.
